


i only see daylight

by piecesofgold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: “Babe, the term might be early bird, but you’re not an actual dove.”





	i only see daylight

**Author's Note:**

> i am building the donnadawn ship with my own two hands, apparently.
> 
> literally wrote this in ten minutes. it’s all fluff, folks.
> 
> title; taylor swift - daylight (titans and taylor is my brand at this point i think)
> 
> enjoy!

Humming wakes her up. Donna cracks open an eyelid, met with her girlfriend’s bare back facing away from her.

“Shhh, it’s too early,” Donna groans, dragging the comforter up further.

Dawn chuckles, reaches back to pat Donna’s hair. “Sorry, promised Garth a sparring session.”

“At six in the morning?” Donna raises an eyebrow. “Babe, the term might be early bird, but you’re not an actual dove.”

Dawn pulls Donna’s favourite red sweater over her head, still smiling. “How long have you been waiting to make that joke?”

“About a month.” Donna peaks up at her through her lashes.

Dawn laughs again, leans down to kiss her, white hair tickling Donna’s face. The last dregs of sleep slip away, and Donna responds eagerly, slides a hand over Dawn’s cheek, the other gripping her sweater.

“No, no, no,” Dawn leans back after more than a few minutes of Donna’s touch trying to coax her back into bed, batting Donna’s roaming hands away. “We are _not_ doing this again, I will not be seduced into not training!”

“You started it!” Donna sits up, hands on Dawn’s shoulders to kiss her again. She moves down to Dawn’s throat, smiles to herself when she feels Dawn melt - that’s always the spot.

“I hate you,” Dawn says dreamily, brings Donna back to eye level.

Donna smirks. “No you don’t.”

Dawn brushes their noses together, doesn’t try to stop Donna tugging her sweater off again. “No, I don’t.” She draws Donna towards her, glint in her eye.

(Dawn doesn’t make the sparring. Garth takes one look at the hickey on Dawn’s neck later and rolls his eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated as always! 🌻


End file.
